It Feels Better Biting Down
by sailorearth19
Summary: this is a crossover of vampire diaries and sailormoon the main characters is Usagi, Mamoru and definitely Seiya… this Summary will change as I go along in the story. Pairings:seiya


It Feels Better Biting Down

By SailorEarth19

Disclaimer: we (me and Kokoro De Haato) do not own any of the sailor moon characters or vampire diaries.

Summary: this is a crossover of vampire diaries and sailormoon the main characters is Usagi, Mamoru and definitely Seiya… this Summary will change as I go along in the story.

1523

Kakyuu was in a cave with 25 other vampires. She wasn't a cult leader or anything, just one of the most power and feared vampires out there. She was extremely powerful and old. She was also clever, cunning and very seductive. She was especially known for being a major flirt, and especially liked taking men and women to her chambers at night and changing them, though she mainly did girls. She had three followers; Yaten and Taiki. One night when she and a bunch of vampires were having a meeting about what to do about the townsfolk, who were planning to have a riot on all of the vampires to kill them. They were just wrapping up the meeting and getting ready to leave the cave when Mamoru Chiba appeared in front of the entrance with his witch that he was courting, Lady Michiru Kaiou.

"Mamoru, what are you doing?" Kakyuu asked, looking at Mamoru curiously.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago before you did what you did to me and my sister," he replied coldly.

While they were talking, Michiru was whispering a spell in front of the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Kakyuu asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You and your friends are not leaving this cave," Mamoru told her.

Kakyuu snorted "just watch us" she walked toward the entrance only to be pushed back by an invisible barrier.

"What the… Let us out immediately!" Kakyuu glared at Mamoru with all the hatred she could muster. He wasn't supposed to do this to her, she gave him immortality, and this is how he repays her.

"No can do, Kakyuu. This has to end now; I can't allow you to take whoever you want. So this is goodbye," with that said Mamoru turn around and walked away, holding hands with Michiru.

Kakyuu and the other vampires began to scream and panic. There was no way out, no blood besides the little that was in their bodies. And if they didn't get food then they would all starve, but they would not die; at least not the older ones. The newly turned would disintegrate because their body hasn't lived long enough on blood. Kakyuu, being the original that she is would not die but would live forever to starve on inside that cave. Her beauty and strength would start to wane. She would look as if she was an old corpse.

Kakyuu had been tricked. By Mamoru and Michiru, the bastards. She was now trapped inside of a rotten cave that kept her bound by magic, magic that could hold a vampire. She had been in here for years, so many that she lost count. Kakyuu vowed that if she ever got out of this hell hole, she was going to hunt down those two wretched creatures and torture them for doing this to her.

2014

Mamoru groaned, sitting down the raccoon that he drained to rub at his temples. "Why am I think of that night after so many centuries?" he murmured, his features back to looking human again.

After recollecting himself, Mamoru licked at his crimson-covered lips and straightened himself up as he picks up his briefcase. "Time for me to start my life as a college student," he declared, using his vampire speed to head to school.

If he had stayed longer, he would've seen a black wolf enter the clearing before a light engulfed it to change it into an attractive teen girl with dark hair.

Seiya Kou made a tsking sound as she picks up what was left of the raccoon with a shake of her head. "Oh, how things don't change with you, dear brother. Still sipping on mini cartons of faux-pas fur filled with sorry excuses for blood," she drawled, tossing the raccoon over her shoulder with mild disgust.

"When will the boy learn how to be a proper vampire?" the dark beauty asked no one, shoving her hands inside her pockets. "Luckily for him though, baby sis is back in town and ready to tango once again."

Seiya let out a laugh of mirth, transforming into a raven and flew off to seek out her next prey before tormenting her half-brother.

Read and review


End file.
